JackLu Week 2016
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Welcome, all to JackLu Week of 2016. This is my take on the prompts, as well as, a reposting back to FFN!
1. Summon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

He should have listened when he had been warned. But no, he thought he could do it with no problems. And now he had a fucking mess on his goddamn hands, and to make shit worse no way to explain it to his eldest brother, Mard Geer. Of course, that didn't include the crap he'd be getting from his other brothers and sisters, one of whom was more than slightly obsessed with him. Nope, he lived in hell, he was well aware of what the punishments were. But this, this was going to be on another level altogether.

Looking down at the summoning circle he had practiced drawing over and over, again and again, until it was perfect. Memorizing the exact pronunciation of the incantation to summon him his own hellish minion to serve him now that he was old enough to do so. And what he got was supposedly what would help him grow in power and dominate anyone who tried to invade his little piece of hell.

A soft groan came from the mass of limbs covered in pale pink flesh, that had very mild muscle tone to it. His visible eyebrow jumping up on his forehead when the 'thing' he summoned rolled over revealing what exactly he had summoned. Causing him to snarl in anger. There was just no fucking way that a pathetic, weak-assed, little human girl would allow him to dominate anyone. Nope. Not at all. As his yellow eye met warm mocha as the damned bitch looked up at him in confusion.

"Uh... where? what?" the girl mumbled as he watched her sit up.

He didn't move other than to cross his arms over his chest as he debated on whether to blow her up or rend her limb from limb. The way she tilted her head to the side as she looked at him, her eyes focusing caused him to twitch a little.

"Do...Do you have a tail?" her voice soft as amusement showed in the way her lips twitched upwards.

Narrowing his eyes, Jackal wrapped his tail around his waist, making the girl look rather amused at his reaction. Only helping to cement his decision, blow the bitch up. Which had his thin lips drawing up in a sadistic smile as he plotted each point on her fleshy body where to do it so that he could get the most pleasure out of her pained screams. Each joint in her arm and legs were a prime start with just tiny explosions that'd break the skin and send the nerves ending alight.

"Hey... are you deaf or dumb or both?" the girl's voice broke through his thoughts.

With a lazy, slow blink Jackal looked down at her and growled low in his chest. This had the desired effect when the dumb blonde bitch shrank back from him. Her mocha eyes widening in shock and a bit of fear from the smell that wafted off her suddenly. Not that it was a bad smell, Peaches, and Pine. An odd mix, but not a bad one, coupled with her fear.

Crouching down, Jackal put himself on her level as he continued to watch her reactions. The fear faded quickly from her eyes as she stared at him, her own eyes narrowing. Her full lips turning downwards in a frown, causing the bottom lip to jut out as she sniffed at him. It was comical in a way, but only serving to piss him off further. He only had one chance at this and it seems somehow he fucking messed up big time.

"You know, this is great and all. Hell, you are even kinda cute, though I wonder how smart if my friends convinced you to dress up as a furry," the blond said, her mocha eyes dancing darkly. "And you can call those two idiots, Natsu and Gray, out as well as whoever else. Cause I really just want to go home and get back in bed."

Her words took him by surprise and almost had him sitting on his ass on the cold stone floor. Clearly, this dumb blond didn't know her current situation. It was astounding unless she was one of those mortal's that didn't have magic in their world, or the world had yet to awaken to the damn stuff. Either way, he was so royally fucked. Deciding to get this over with before blowing the bitch up.

"This is no joke or prank, woman. You are in hell because I cast a summoning spell for a minion that would not just serve me, but make me stronger than anybody else," he snapped at her, curling his lips and letting her get a good look at his fangs.

When all she did is blink disbelievingly at him before bursting out laughing, Jackal had had enough. Lifting his left hand up, he snapped his fingers, grinning dementedly. He could feel his curse course through his body as he saw the symbol appear on the knee nearest to him. The faint thrum before the mini explosion went off, drawing a cry of pain from the delusional girl. Only for him to see a second later as her mocha eyes sparked gold in color as she stood up, drawing his attention to what she was actually wearing, or lack thereof, before a barefoot connected painfully to his face.

He knew the sensation of his body being lifted from the ground and sent flying through the air. His eldest sibling did it to him quite often. The moment his head first, then back, hit the wall to the summoning chamber before bursting through. Jackal could only stare at the furious looking blond in the summon circle as she lowered her leg back to the floor, seeing a pale white-gold aura surrounding her and reflecting in the depths of her eyes.

"That hurt you fucking small, limp-dicked, disease infested excuse for a canine!" she screeched.

Not even trying to stand up as the sound of many feet came down the hall, Jackal wondered if he could just expire right then and there. Because he lived in hell, he knew things could get oh so much worse.


	2. Barter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

She stood there, arms crossed under her chest as she stared down the two men, no demons. Must be correct even with her thinking. It was something her father had beaten into her head on multiple occasions. One of the few good things that had helped her through her life. Though, if Lucy was to really try to think about her current predicament, she was sure she would really need to go to the damn nut house. Because it was still hard to wrap her mind around the fact she was in hell, summoned by a Demon, who was the youngest son of the Lord of Hell, whose name was not Satan, but Zeref.

Giving a sigh, she closed her eyes and began to speak, making sure to do so slowly and deliberately. "Okay, I have been summoned to... hell. Check. I am technically the 'servant' of one demon named Jackal, whose powers, or curse is exploding things. Check. Me being summoned is not normal, as I am human, who supposedly has magical powers. Check."

Pausing as she opened her eyes and pinned both Jackal and his eldest brother, the acting Lord of Hell, Mard Geer with a bored, disinterested look. Waiting until one of the two men shook their head that she was not wrong on what she stated. When Mard finally did it, Lucy quirked an eyebrow and smiled sweetly at the two. The rest of the 'family' a word she would be using loosely, very loosely, to describe the rest of the eccentric bunch had been run off by Mard, who to her was the most normal looking of the bunch. Though he also gave her the shivers just being in the same space as him. When he looked at her, his black eyes made her blood freeze, or feel like it did, in her veins.

"Good. So, from all the books on various obscure myths and legends. Humans usually summon Demons, even the bible states this, to make pacts. And this is reversed, so is it feasible to say that I can negotiate for the terms of this... contract?" she asked in a simple voice, that sweet smile on her lips only becoming brighter at the two. Who suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"I don't think so blondie! You are mine to comma..." Jackal said only to halt and grab his jaw after Mard punched him.

A soft, delighted giggle escaped her lips at that. Earning her a dark look and threatening growl from Jackal. To which she responded with a sniff that said it didn't even impress her.

"I believe you may. But, do not think that you will get away with anything to... gradoise. It is clear to me that you are extremely intellectual." Mard said, his voice low and it caused her to shudder visibly.

Tilting her chin up as she thought on it, Lucy quickly nodded her acceptance. In the next second, Mard held a piece of parchment and a quill feather pen. Causing Lucy to blink in shock, before shaking her head. Already her mind was quickly formulating what to say and how to get what she wanted. Glad that she did learn every lesson her father taught her about handling businessmen and women. Managing contracts and stuff for his firm. Ask for big and meet somewhere in the middle, with the benefits being better for yourself.

"Okay, I will try to be simple and realistic... even if I do not fully understand everything. My first request is that I am sent home until Jackal has need of my services. Then he can summon me back to his side," she stated easily.

The blank look both of the men gave her told her that was going to be a bust.

"Uh, fuck no. You belong to me and will stay here. Besides, there is no way I would let a bimbo like you back to your... world, whichever one you came from. You'd be slammed in a the nutterbin because you'd tell every last damned soul that Demons and hell really do exist," Jackal scoffed at her.

Frowning at the canine looking man, Lucy let her gaze just rest on him. Refusing to look away from that unfeeling yellow gaze of his. Not missing the sadistic gleam as she was sure he was imaging causing another part of her body to explode. Before she gave him a narrowed eyed glare that promised if he did, she'd find a way out of the damned circle and kick him in the fucking face again.

"That is not an option, but not for the reason Jackal stated. The amount of magic consumption would be deadly and unbalance the realms. Though, I am curious to know what type of realm you come from. Is there magic in your realm?" Mard spoke, his voice soft, dark, cruel, and elegant all in one go.

This had Jackal and Lucy both looking at him. Lucy sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and worried it between her teeth. Her mind racing and thinking about what to say, and how. Only to just shrug and sigh.

"In my world, Magic has long been a mythical concept. But of late, strange new things are cropping up. And factions have formed around those that have manifested it or showed the potential. I do not possess any magic that I know of, nor the potential. But, I did join a faction that is of the belief that everyone should still be treated the same and as family. They call themselves Fairy Tail," she said, her voice quivering as she suddenly felt a pang at possibly never seeing them again.

"I call Bullshit blondie. You do have magic..." Jackal snapped at her.

Twitching at being called that name, Lucy spun, dropping her arms to her side, hands balled into a tight fist. The feel of her nails digging into the palms of her hands. A low growl reverberating around the room as it rumbled from deep in her chest. She really hated when people called her that. Only herself-adopted big brother had that right. One he earned by dealing with her slight anger management problem.

"The name is Lucy, you dumb dog. I suggest if you wish for my help at all, you get it right," she snapped at him.

The way the room stayed quiet as Jackal just continued to stare at her after she growled, not even reacting to her insult about him. While Mard looked like his mouth was trying to curl upwards from its seemingly ever-present frown into a smile. Either way, Lucy was not in a good mood and totally unaware of the fact that her eyes were glowing a pale gold, and a white-gold aura was shimmering around her person.

"I think, it is safe to say, that you are to be kept here. But we can arrange for visits to your realm. But, and I mean but, only after you do your duty to your Master..." Mard said, trailing off, his eyes getting wide.

"Master? I fucking think not you spindle dicked turd. I have no master. I have a fairly equal footing or You can go do a jerk circle with your little brother and both be painted white in each others fucking Semen! No man or woman will ever make me a slave," she hissed out. "And if all the books I have read are true then this contract will have to be signed in my blood and his. I. Will. Not. Be. A Servant. or a Tool. Is. That. Understood!?"

The way Jackal's eyes had gone to the size of mini saucers, while Mard looked like he was amused, impressed, and wanting to kill her where she stood, Lucy didn't give two hoots. This was going to be done with her coming out on top, or to a point, she was till comfortable. But like hell would she be some docile, polite, blank-minded simpleton for an egotistical, conceited, and obviously bored and petulant child like Jackal.

"Can we just kill her?" Jackal said, a soft whimper in his voice that was very close to pleading to her ears.

Letting her sweet smile return to her face, Lucy let it take on a feral quality as she watched the demon's ears press flat against his head. While his long tail swished agitated back and forth behind him. Oh, she was going to enjoy this.


	3. Sharp

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

A loud hiss cut through the silence, before a cry of pain followed soon by the sound of something going through the wall, again. It had been a week since he had summoned the annoying woman. But he had to admit the way she handled his siblings was amusing, to say the least. Especially Lamy, who just wouldn't get it through her head that he had no interest in her. At. All. And it seemed that Lamy disliked his little blonde 'fairy' as she was being termed.

He was not too happy with the fact that while she bartered with Mard about her contract to him, she had impressed his normally unimpressionable brother. Who said he would pay a decent price to take her off of his hands. Surprisingly, the woman had denied Mard instantly. Causing his brother to seethe quietly. Not one who was normally denied, let alone so quickly and strongly. And Jackal was more than sure his brother's interest wasn't just about how smart she was, but the fact of what her magic was. Her magic was dangerous to them.

Turning a cynical eye towards were Lamy was going toe to toe with his minion, Jackal felt a twitch at the corners of his lips. His blond fairy glaring down at his bunny ears sister. Who was wielding her scalp with malicious intent? All while totally being denied the right to get at him. So far the only command he'd given. One that the blond took great pleasure in doing. And from the way, her body was tensing, and a faint glow of white-gold was surrounding her, Lamy was going to be kicked again and with much more force than just a few minutes ago.

Leaning back and lifting a clawed hand up, pretending to inspect it. Jackal just sat back on his little chair on his dais, watching the free show. He had done much in the last week to show Lucy who was the boss, having taken note of when she was bartering with Mard to not claim to be her Master. The amount of magic she had exuded at that statement, along with a rage that had caused the room to shake. It was duly noted and agreed upon that was taboo. And with great predictability, Lucy's foot shot out with speed and accuracy. The moment it connected Lamy screeched, hurting his ears, as she sailed through the room and out the window. Missing the wall by mere inches.

"Oh! GOAL!" Lucy cried out as she thrust her arms into the air, bouncing in place.

He wouldn't say it aloud, but he enjoyed when she did that. Forgetting the abundance of curves she had. And Jackal knew that his other brothers and the lower class demons enjoyed it as well. It was distracting, especially before he gave some clothes that covered her up a bit better, but not much. That little outfit she called sleepwear was less than what he'd seen the whores wear. Almost as sheer as well. And it displeased him that others were ogling his property.

"Hey, puppy! When do you think you will allow me to go 'visit' my family and friends?"

At the question from the blond breaking into his inner musings, Jackal looked at her. Annoyance flashing across his face as he shrugged and shifted his body in his chair. Stretching his legs over one arm as his back curled over the other. Never taking his gaze from Lucy, because he had found that she was vindictive to an extreme. Exceptionally creative to boot. His poor tail had been the brunt of her first act of malicious brutality. It had left him wondering if she was a demon in a former life, having been reincarnated as that innocent, bubbly, slightly klutzy blond as punishment. Of course, he had asked that only to find her foot planted in his right thigh, before she stated she would not miss next time.

"That is not an answer... Lord Jackal..." she said, clearly struggling at using the title he had negotiated that she used when addressing him.

Smiling a fanged smile at her, he rolled out of the chair, landing on his feet before stalking over to her. Enjoying the way her eyes narrowed warily as he lifted his clawed hands up. She knew he was good at using them. Hell, she had learned that he could explode anything he wanted with his curse. The exception being Mard. From experience, he knew that was extremely bad. He had graciously explained that to her, which she shook her head in agreeance before stating she didn't ever want to be left alone with him because he had her skin crawling.

"When you do something that pleases me other than keeping my sister away from me. Then and only then will I think about it," he said, running a clawed hand down the side of her cheek.

Feeling the shiver under his fingertips pleased him, as well as the visible shudder she gave when he growled his pleasure at feeling it. He loved invading her space, making her react like this. Clearly hating that he did it to get a rise out of her, for the sole purpose of wanting to just punish her. Smiling wider as he leaned in, running his other hand down her other cheek, making sure his claws left little red furrows in their wake without drawing blood, Jackal paused and pulled back.

"What was that?" he asked her.

The confused look that flickered in the depths of her mocha eyes told him she was unaware of the reaction. Snorting he let his hands land on her shoulders, digging the tips into the material of the top, before shredding it. Turning he walked away as he heard the rather colorful cursing she did as she struggled to keep the top on. To keep what little modesty she had, not that there was much of it after her arrival in that sleepwear.


	4. Filthy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

She was visibly twitching. And she was sure hard enough to be considered jerking in place. After a month of being in hell, with only one visit back to her home. Which was only a day, much to her disamusement, it had happened. A battle had broken out. The little palace that was her 'lords' was in shambles. Completely filthy. There was debris everywhere, mixed with mud, blood, and she was sure gut and excrement from the smell. And in the middle of it all was her 'lord' Jackal. Standing tall and proud, tail swishing back and forth.

Of course, he too was covered from head to pawed feet in that disgusting smelling nastiness. His scarf and pants practically were gone, looking like an obscene pornography star. The proud look on his face spoke volumes. Making a small, tight and dark smile curl her lips. Eyes narrowing as she began to formulate a plan to get rid of it all. Because one thing she, Lucy Heartfilia, couldn't stand was a mess. Oh, she was legendary amongst her friends as having serious OCD issues were cleanliness was concerned.

Letting out a soft chuckle as Jackal turned to look at her, his triumph shining in his visible yellow eye, only to go still. She was sure she looked a sight at that moment. Because she too was covered in the visceral matter just as much as he was. His last explosion had done a number that even her magical shield could not protect her from the backlash. Mostly due to her still learning to use and master the odd magic. Which she had learned was Celestial Magic.

"Lucy?" Jackals said, his voice hesitant.

The way his face went from happy to horrified had her cackling like she'd gone mad. Something she was sure she was descending into rather rapidly. Being in Hell did something to a person. And Jackal was more than aware of her tendencies, as he loved to provoke them for his own amusement, wanting to punish her. That sadistic ass took great satisfaction in trying to make her lash out on small things, just so he could explode a part of her body. But he did like that she kept his small little palace clean and in order. Giving him another reason to be a lazy dog.

A nervous chuckle escaped his lips as he kept his gaze on her. Ears laying flat against his skull, tail now wrapped around one leg. Batting her eyes coyly, Lucy stalked towards him. Enjoying that she was making the Demon before her fearful. Glad that she took after her mother in not just looks, but her dark temperament. Her father gave her her sharp wit and the intelligence to use it. A fact she had taught the demon before her over the last month. There was no end to how creative she could be, or vengeful.

When he stepped back as she got closer, Lucy let the smile on her face get bigger, brighter and more sinister. She knew that Jackal was going to run. Letting her magic envelope her person, directing it to increase her speed and strength, she pounced on him just as he turned to get away from her. Tackling him to the ground with a loud grunt of discomfort. Feeling his pants slip from his waist as the material finally ripped the rest of the way. Giving her retribution filled eyes a good view of his toned ass. Not that she cared at the moment as she threaded her fingers into the fur that ran along his legs, pulling it.

The loud howl of pain echoed around the destroyed palace, across the lands that Jackal called his own and into the neighboring ones of his siblings. Letting the others in hell know that Lucy had gone off the deep end. Each aware of the battle that had just taken place. A smile curled the lips of just one sibling as their eyes lifted from the book they were reading. Feeling no sympathy or remorse for his little brother. Fully aware of the blondes extreme dislike for filth in any shape and form. Wondering if she would be dying Jackal's fur another brilliant color when she bathed him this time.


	5. Bloodlust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

His vision was covered in red. There would be no stopping him or calming the rage flowing through his veins. He was beyond reasoning at the moment. The smell of blood, his properties blood filled the air. And he would kill whoever drew it. No one and he meant no one hurt what belonged to him. She was his alone to do with what he wanted when he wanted. Of course, only within the bounds of the contract they had.

Stomping down the hall, watching as the lower class demons scattered out of his way. Jackal would normally be amused by this, but not in his current state. Ears perked forward, listening as he approached the chamber he housed the blond in. It was pained, but there was no other sound than that. It was curious, but any one of his siblings could have done something without being there. He'd have to feel the traces of magic they left behind. and he knew of Lamy's personal vendetta against the woman. That was his first choice. And if it was her, he'd take great pleasure in rending her limb from fucking little limb.

Franmalth was his next choice, as the man wanted her soul. The purity of it was fascinating considering just how deranged the bitch could be. Coupled with her magic, she'd made an enemy of that particular siblings. He didn't want to think of it being Mard, because he'd die while trying to get the price out of that one. With a shuddering breath, he stopped outside the small door, that now had a placard with her name on it in pink glitter of all things. His hand reaching out for the handle, he paused as the whimper of pain came again, along with the shifting of sheets. Causing the smell of blood to get stronger.

Not caring if she got angry for invading her space, Jackal grabbed the handle and jerked the door open. Hearing the hinges scream from the force he used. Meaning he'd probably have to get a new door, small price. His eyes glowing in the dimness of the room as he looked at the bed. Where his little blond was curled up. The white sheets varying shades of pink, red, and rust brown where her blood had dried. He could see smears of it on her bare legs, going up to the junction of her thighs. Instantly his mind went to a dark place.

It was a common whispered conversation amongst all his brethren about her virginity. And that she was now bleeding heavily from said area of her body. He would definitely be taking pleasure in the bastard or bitch who took it by force, leaving her like she was now. There were just lines none of them should cross with the property of another. He'd be waging war once he got it from her who did it.

Pacing himself as he slowly approached the bed. He saw Lucy curl further into herself, arms wrapped around her stomach. His nose twitching as the smell of the blood told him it was not just fresh, now that he was closer, but old as well. Crouching down, he reached out a hand and pushed her damp hair from her face, he saw that it was pinched in pain.

Growling low, he sniffed again. Noticing the lack of smell or traces of magic from anyone but the blond before her. Narrowing his eyes, wondering if she was purposely hiding who did it. She was overly naive and kind like that. He secretly admired her ability to be compassionate and forgiving. Though it did aggravate him to no end. And needing answers before he went on a rampage, Jackal shook her lightly to rouse her. Knowing from their first meeting she was not a person who liked to be awoken during her sleep cycle.

"ugh.. no..." she whispered.

Jerking back at what she mumbled, Jackal growled low. Causing her to start and snap her eyes open. Body tensing, before she hissed her pain, now that she was waking up. The moment her eyes met his, he saw horror, confusion, then anger filled them.

"Who did this to you!?" he snapped, his hand on her sliding to her neck in the warning he was in no mood.

The way her face smoothed out and she relaxed under his hand told him she got the message clearly. Though she was confused, it mixed in with the smell of her blood. Leaning a bit back so, using his other hand to wave to what he was indicating. Watching as her head came up very slowly and looked. Shock and embarrassment colored her face and smell. Then he watched her moan low and throaty before burying her face into the pillow.

"No one..." she mumbled around the pillow.

Her words didn't please him. He wanted the blood of who did this. He was not going to settle for her protecting the idiot who would forcibly take her virginity.

"DO NOT PROTECT WHOEVER DID THIS, LUCY," he bellowed at her, clamping his hand tighter, digging his claws into pale flesh of her neck.

When she peeked up at him, he saw how her eyes widened, fear etched into her face. Lips pressing into a thin line as all the color left her face. A look he had wanted to see there for the time he had had her. Leaning in closer, letting his breath fan across her face as he gave her a low, soft growl in warning. The last she would get.

"I... mean it... this... Jackal...is... natural...No one..." she said, her words halting as the smell of embarrassment became even thicker in the room with the smell of her blood.

Knowing she was struggling and if he scared her further, he'd get no answer. Jackal relaxed his grip just a little bit. But kept his gaze focused solely on her person.

"I am human... this is... no one hurt me... I swear..." she said. "Why do you... look like...you want to... kill?"

At her question he let his breath hiss between his lips. Shaking his head, trying to keep calm. He knew that this was a coping mechanism she had. An answer for an answer.

"Because you are bleeding profusely from between your legs. I want you to tell me who raped you," he said, his voice gravelly to his own ears.

The rapid blinking of her eyes, before she groaned again, tears springing to her eyes, as he watched her lips turn upwards into a smile had him confused. His anger was slowly diminishing. Her reaction to be told she was raped was not normal. Of course, being a demon he had done such acts when he got out of hell after being summoned. It was par for the course. Those tainted souls becoming the lost that served him in his little piece of hell. She was his property, no one had the right to harm her without his permission. Nor to this degree. Even if they were demons, they had an honor code.

"I.. can assure you... that I was not... raped. That I am still pure... Jac... Lord Jackal," she said, humor lacing her words. "Uh...this is a normal occurrence for... um...Fertile human females... It happens once a month..."

He pulled his hand away from her as if she just burned him. His mind going blank after he processed what she said. There were so many implications and complications. Though he knew she was not lying, the woman was incapable of it. And through their contract, he'd instantly know. Slowly he gathered up his mental faculties and stood up.

"So, basically you are saying, once a month you become a literal bitch in heat?" he asked.

The way he saw her face color, he knew he'd stepped on a landmine. His eyes tracking her as she sat up and took full stock of the mess that was her person and bedding. Before her eyes flashed golden at him, promising imminent danger. Killing off the rest of his bloodlust. A thing he knew he'd have to go through every damn month thanks to the evil bitch now covered in a dark aura that would do any true demoness proud.

"Excuse me? Are you calling me a dog? And yes, I will go through this every month," she hissed at him, crossing arms over her stomach, smearing the blood across them. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes!" he gasped, falling onto his ass on the floor. He had to the wonderful job of educating her to what the smell fo her blood did to him. And how it would attract others if they caught the scent of it. Groaning as he placed his head in his hands, as he propped his elbows up on his knees. He really hated having her as his summoned servant.


	6. Stripper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

She just stood there in shock at the scene before her. It had taken a lot of cajoling, but she had finally gotten Jackal to take her to see her friends and family. Of course, she had thought of many different scenarios of their first meeting. But this was not one of them. Nope. Not at all!

Jackal was in a Mexican standoff with Erza, Gray, and Natsu. The latter seemed nervous and twitchy as he stared back at Jackal. An odd reaction from her normally rambunctious friend. And now she was wondering if this was going to be a good arrangement in the long run. Since it had taken two more of her menstrual cycles, the interest of his brother's Torafuzar and Silver before he caved. Of course, Silver was one of his siblings she actually enjoyed being near. The man was older, refined, a bit of a lech, but easy to talk to and respected her.

He said that for the four days she bled and was in 'heat' that they could go back and visit her friends and family. This was the first visit. The excuse she had for Jackal was that he was her boyfriend she acquired from her new job overseas. Of which they had been made to believe after Mard Geer messed with their memories. And none of her friends were too happy with him.

"He looks like a Stripper, Lucy," Gray said.

The look she shot her friend, had him flushing darkly. Since he had manifested his Ice-Make Magic, he had been known to get tickets for public indecency due to stripping subconsciously for being too hot. So, to her, he had no right to make that comment. Not when he did it unprofessionally.

"I mean look at him. He is wearing nothing but pants and a scarf. Almost like he is mimicking Flame Brain here," Gray said, trying to explain and failing miserably.

Before she could speak up, Erza moved to put herself directly in front of Lucy. Already knowing that this was going to go south quickly, she sighed and waited for her dearest friend to get her little speech done. The woman was a force to be reckoned with. Especially where her 'honor' was to be concerned. A reason why Lucy gave up on dating in general.

"I won't let anyone think that they can besmirch your honor, Lucy. You are the light of our group. Your purity is what we value most in you. So, if he thinks he can take your honor and muddy it than I wo-" Erza said, starting her little lecture only to be cut off as Jackal started laughing hysterically.

The horror that she knew crossed her face as she turned to look at Jackal. Who was holding his stomach and doubling over from laughing so hard, had Lucy mentally groaning.

"I... haven't... she still... 'pure' as you put it...And I have absolutely no plans... take... it..." he said around his laughter.

Twitching Lucy had the urge to kick him as hard as possible just to see how far his ass would fly. Only to burst out laughing at what Erza said next.

"Than are you gay?"

The moment Jackal stopped laughing, Lucy quit as well. Her hands coming out and wrapping around his waist. As she caught the faint shimmer of white-gold around them. Letting her know that her magic was coming to the surface. It was something she had wanted to break her friends into slowly. Because they always protected her. Treated her like she was weak. Unable to do a damn thing for herself. Which really irritated her.

"Luce!? You... have magic?" Natsu said, his voice breaking an octave or two.

The looks the other two were giving her were reproving and sad. It hurt, making her lay her head against Jackal without thinking about it. Letting a soft sigh come out as she kept her hands on his waist, to keep him from harming Erza.

"Yes, I found out when I went to my new job after a very stressful meeting with a client. I guess I have always had it. And no Erza, I can assure you Jackal is not gay in the least. One of his siblings I am pretty sure is!" she said.

The silence that followed her comment as she felt Jackal start a bit. Knowing he knew she was referring to Mard. It had become a small inside joke for them. Both aware he was not, but still, the way he acted and stuff, she had let it slip as a joke. And Jackal latched onto it like a starved dog to meat.

"Okay. Then why would he not want to take your honor?" Erza asked. Her head tilting to the side in an innocent manner.

Closing her eyes as she turned her face into Jackal a bit, really hating how her friend could go from one extreme to another. Totally clueless in both the common sense and romance departments.

"Because she hasn't offered it to me. I do have some honor you red-headed devil woman," Jackal scoffed.

At his comment, Lucy looked up and smiled warmly at him. He was being honest and she was sure he didn't want to bed her anyways. No, she knew that he'd prefer to torture her mercilessly.

"So, are you a stripper?" Gray asked suddenly.

"No, I work in demolitions. I am really good at making shit explode," Jackal replied before she could even react.

The mumbled, 'I-bet-you-can' from Natsu had her attention. She was curious as to why he was acting unfriendly, standoffish to Jackal. And that when he did look at in their direction, he wouldn't look at Jackal at all.


	7. Mobster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

"Nah! I still say that Scar Face is still one of the cinema's best," She said, pushing playfully at the arm that was pressed against her.

The soft grunt he gave her in response as he watched as she rolled her eyes at him. He would not agree with this. No way in hell. Both in the figurative and literal sense. He would hold his ground on what he thought the best mobster movie was. As a loud snort came from his private quarters only other occupant, whom he still was having an issue with. Territorial was the only way to describe the thing going on between him and the other male, Natsu Dragneel.

"Oh, and what would you say is the cinema's best mobster film, E.N.D.?" Jackal drawled.

The way those olive green eyes narrowed at him before a fanged smile curled thin lips in a predatory manner.

"I say it is Donny Brasco, still have Al Capone in it," he hissed back, looking smug.

The squirming of delight he got from Lucy at his side had Jackal growling. They all agreed for Mobster Movies it had to be Al Capone. The man was a genius in those roles. But the three of them could not agree on the movie.

"I hold true that it is the original Godfather movies. You both suck," he snarked.

Shifting his arm, so it draped across Lucy's shoulders, Jackal looked at Natsu, letting a smug smile dance for a second or two on his lips. He knew that the man didn't like it. That he said he put a claim on Lucy first. Well, after Lucy had privately asked the two of them on one of their 'visits' to their realm, why they were rather awkward around each other. And neither wanted to lie to her. Both knowing full well the brunt of her anger.

So, he had come clean in the fact he knew Natsu, loosely. Mostly due to the fact that he was the deceased and reborn again little brother of Zeref, King of Hell. And one of the strongest Demons in existence. Lucy's reaction had shocked him. She didn't seem surprised at all as she hummed softly and then proceeded to punch Natsu in the face. Mumbling about how it explained his destructive nature.

But even then, Natsu knew he couldn't break a contract. Only his older brother could. And when Zeref heard the plea, he refused Natsu his wish for the first time in recorded history. It had been a big deal. Everyone had been summoned to the throne room after Lucy had forcibly drug Natsu back. Natsu made his case, hoping to get his way like he always did. It had been perfect, just fucking perfect because it had caused Mard to drop his book and stare dumbfounded, while the rest of them all went into to shock. A few of his sisters fainting outright.

When it had been explained to them why he refused, Jackal had smartly stepped away from the busty blond. Who was really pissed off that Natsu would say she was like property to him. When she felt he was a brother to her. Then to the fact that Zeref's explanation set her off just as bad as Mard saying that Jackal was her Master. Oh, it had been glorious as she took on Zeref with a single-minded determination. His magic that sucked the life out of everything nullified by her own celestial magic. Allowing her to land a hit on his father.

"I think I changed my mind as to the greatest mobster is," he said.

The resounding silence had him grinning as he pulled Lucy closer to him and nuzzled the top of her head. Enjoying the small rumble of pleasure she gave him in return. As he let his hand drop from her shoulder to her swollen stomach.

"I think Lucy is the best Mobster ever. Even if she hasn't made it to the big screen. She did whip your brother, my father's ass. Demolishing half the throne room before he was able to stop her," he said.

This had all three of them laughing in good humor. As Jackal felt content. The need to blow something up, or torture someone was the furthest from his mind. His summoning gone wrong had turned out giving him the power to be the strongest, just not in the way he had thought. Eternity with this feisty, fiery blond beside him sounded amazing.


End file.
